Bei den Sternen werde ich dich finden
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Ein kleiner One-Shot über Sterne, Sternschnuppen und eine Oberschülerin, die einen grossen Wunsch hat.


Bei den Sternen werde ich dich finden

**Bei den Sternen werde ich dich finden**

**Es war ruhig. Draussen fuhr kein Auto vorbei, und es waren auch keine grölenden Betrunkenen unterwegs. Der Fernseher im Wohnzimmer war auch nicht eingeschaltet. Wie denn auch, wenn niemand ausser ihr zu Hause war?**

**Es war ein Uhr morgens.**

Bewegungslos sass Ran auf dem Fenstersims in ihrem Zimmer und schaute in den klaren Nachthimmel empor. In der vorigen Nacht hatten ein paar Randalierer alle Lampen in ihrer Strasse zerstört, wodurch die Sterne nun heller erschienen als sonst. Doch das war Ran nur recht. Sie war auch froh, dass gerade Neumond war. Ohne das Mondlicht konnte sie viel besser die Sterne beobachten. War er vielleicht irgendwo da oben?

**Ran seufzte traurig, ehe sie kurz zum eingerahmten Bild von ihr und Shinichi sah, das auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand. Ihr Minidisc-Player, der ebenfalls auf der Tischplatte lag, gab keinen Ton vor sich, obwohl er eingeschaltet war. Ran hatte gedacht, durch die Musik auf andere Gedanken kommen zu können, doch selbst ihr Lieblingslied konnte sie nicht davon abbringen.**

Immer und immer wieder spielte sich die gleiche Szene vor ihren Augen ab. Sie sah Shinichi, der von einem hochgewachsenen Mann mit mehreren Messerstichen geradezu hingerichtet wurde. Mit dem letzten Stich bohrte sich das Messer tief in Shinichis Herz, verursachte eine Wunde, die Shinichi in den Tod führte.

Mit tränennassen Wangen schaute Ran wieder in den Himmel. Die Sterne, die hoch oben am Himmel standen, funkelten. Sie funkelten, als wollten sie ihr sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Dass alles seine Richtigkeit hatte. Sie funkelten, als wollten sie Ran sagen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte. Doch wie sollte das gehen? Ihr geliebter Freund wurde ermordet, und das sollte richtig sein?

Ran würde sofort ihr Leben opfern, wenn sie dafür Shinichi zurückholen konnte! Aber das würde nichts bringen. Niemand konnte Tote aus dem Jenseits zurückholen. Niemand. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, wie sie ihn wieder treffen konnte. Ran sah runter auf die Strasse. Es waren sieben, vielleicht acht Meter, es könnte also reichen. Doch wollte sie das? Wollte _er_ das? Wollte Shinichi, dass sie die Reise zu den Sternen antritt, um nach ihm suchen zu können? Wollte er, dass sie ihn bei den Sternen findet? Wollte er, dass Ran ihr Leben für ihn hingab? Wollte er das wirklich?

Ran sah wieder zu den Sternen hoch. Ihr Blick blieb sofort an der Sternschnuppe hängen, die rasend schnell ihrem Weg über den schwarzen Nachthimmel folgte. Sofort schloss Ran die Augen und wünschte sich, dass alles nur ein böser Alptraum war. Dass es nicht Wirklichkeit war. Sie wünschte sich mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers, dass Shinichi noch am Leben war. Wenige Augenblicke später öffnete Ran ihre Augen wieder, und erwartungsgemäss war die Sternschnuppe verschwunden.

Doch sie hatte es geschafft, Ran ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zaubern, als sie mit dem gerahmten Bild in der Hand in ihr Bett stieg. Sie hatte die Hoffnung zurückgewonnen. Die Hoffnung, dass sie Shinichi wieder in die Arme schliessen konnte. Ran kuschelte sich in die Decke und war nur Minuten später eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Ran mit gemischten Gefühlen zur Schule. Hatte die Sternschnuppe ihren Wunsch erfüllt? Oder würde sie mit der grausamen Realität konfrontiert werden? Eine letzte Ecke trennte Ran von der Schule, sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte, bis sie schliesslich stehenblieb. Sie hatte Angst. Angst vor der Antwort, die sie gleich bekommen würde. Hatte die Sternschnuppe ihren Wunsch erfüllt, oder hatte sie nicht?

Tief holte Ran Luft, dann trat sie um die Ecke.

Sie hatte!

Am Schultor stand er. Shinichi. Und wartete lächelnd auf sie. Überglücklich warf Ran sich Shinichi an den Hals, konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Die Sterne hatten die Wahrheit gesagt, es war tatsächlich alles in Ordnung. Ihr Wunsch an die Sternschnuppe war in Erfüllung gegangen. Es war alles nur ein Traum gewesen.

Owari


End file.
